


【始剑】尾巴

by richardtata



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardtata/pseuds/richardtata
Summary: 试图吸引阿始注意力的剑崎
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma, 始剑
Kudos: 1





	【始剑】尾巴

**Author's Note:**

> 是车  
> 比较失败的水煎

*

始做了一个梦，梦里很热，他正和什么人手拉手一起跑，那个人握得很紧，始跟着他越跑越快，他大口喘着气，终于从梦中惊醒。

始撑着手臂从床垫上坐起来，腿上是难以忽视的重量，他一把掀开被子，窄小的单人床中间露出一个毛茸茸的脑袋。始忍不住嘶了一声，握紧的拳头松开，拨了拨对方柔软的头发。

「剑崎，你在做什么？」

没有回应，始勃起的下身被剑崎含在嘴里，剑崎正忙着照顾他已经硬起来的性器，湿润的口腔细致的舔䑛着铃口的部位。始眯了眯眼，掐着剑崎的脸颊要他吐出来，剑崎呜咽着叫唤了几声，不情不愿地照做了。

「哎呀～始」

「好好说话。」

无情地打断了接下来可以预见到的耍赖撒泼，始用一根手指抵在剑崎的鼻尖上，剑崎瞪着他的手往后仰，过了一会儿才迟钝的想要打掉他的手。

剑崎搓了搓发红的脸蛋，朝始靠过去：「我想做嘛，陪我啦，始——」始仍然没什么表情，他侧身一让，剑崎就扑空了。

你以为现在几点了？他想这么说，又觉得这么解释太麻烦，最后还是什么都没说，拉上被子躺了回去。

剑崎摸进他的被子里，始在他把手伸进自己的睡裤前抓住了他。

那根手指讨好的在他的掌心里挠了挠，始没放开，也没有睁开眼睛：「不睡觉就不用留下来了。」

他听见剑崎委屈的欸了一声，接着慢吞吞的凑过来分走了半边位置，小心地对着他的耳边：「始，真的不难受吗？」

始假装自己睡着了，剑崎呼出的温热的气流钻进他的耳朵，削瘦的下颚骨蹭过他的肩膀，带了点水汽的嘴唇贴在他的皮肤上，过了好久终于没了动静。剑崎大概是放弃了，他背过身去，一条细细长长的东西硌到了始，始拧了下眉头，下意识地捞住那个东西，剑崎跟着抖了一下。

「呜。」

于是始又拽了一下，剑崎发出比刚才更清晰的喘息。他顺着绒毛的方向摸过去，一阵很轻的铃铛声突然响起来，始想了想，直接摸到了根部，系着光滑的绸带，碰到剑崎温热的脊背。

这是一条尾巴。

始压下心中的疑虑，把指尖探进去，尾巴的一端被剑崎含在身体里，溢出来的液体打湿了周围的绒毛。剑崎哆哆嗦嗦的抖着，大腿根湿漉漉的，沾满了从穴口流出来的淫水。

始将尾巴向外拉了一点，剑崎轻哼一声，扭着臀部追着他手心的位置，他摩擦着双腿将身体拱起来。

「不要拿出来。」

剑崎把脸埋在枕头里，他半阖着眼睛，睫毛垂下来，用气音发出请求。

始一边攥着他的尾巴一边把剑崎翻了个面，剑崎迷糊的转过来，微微仰起上身。始将绸带解下来，用来把剑崎的腿绑起来。铃铛又开始相互撞击，不顾剑崎的意愿，始缓慢地抽出尾巴。

「呜嗯——」银色的桃心从淌着水的小穴里拽出来，剑崎剧烈地颤抖着，皮肤泛着一层潮红，感到水雾逐渐在眼眶里漫延。

始顺手打开了台灯，从床头柜里拿出一支记号笔。剑崎看着始在自己的小腹下方涂上一颗红色的桃心，「是黑桃。」他小声反驳着。始抬头看了他一眼，翘起了嘴角。红色的笔尖弄得他很痒，剑崎忍不住往后退，始耐心地在他的身体上画着，剑崎的手指勾住了床单，「会洗不掉的。」

然后剑崎不说话了，他觉得始咬着笔帽认真做事的样子真的很好看。

始放下笔，剑崎正一眨不眨的盯着他看，他又把连着桃心的尾巴重新塞回去，剑崎一动铃铛就跟着响，「始。」剑崎叫他，然后转过头把嘴唇凑过去，始咬住他的下唇，把舌尖伸到剑崎的口腔里慢慢搅动，剑崎喘着气，从脸颊到耳根后烧红一片，「尾…尾巴……」

始的性器撑开了他的穴口，压着桃心缓缓挤进来。剑崎趴在床上，后面又酸又涨，还有隐隐的快感刺激着他的性器逐渐兴奋起来。湿润的内壁附上去吮吸着闯进来的家伙，剑崎几乎立刻就高潮了，他绞紧了穴口，始发出沉闷的鼻音，按着他的尾巴加快了速度。桃心剐蹭过他敏感的腺体，剑崎抽噎着，明显的哭腔，始的指腹擦过他的眼角，剑崎捉住他的手指，始让他握住自己的手，将性器重重地顶进去。

「呜……好深……」剑崎含糊不清地喊着，脑子里乱成一团，有时又发出尖锐的、变得不像他自己的叫床声，尾巴低低的垂着，铃铛哗哗作响，剑崎感觉自己出了很多汗，始的手交握在他的指缝里，因为抓得太紧有一点疼。

始又在拽他的尾巴，内壁挤压体内的器物发出噗呲噗呲的水声。「不要摸了……始？始——」剑崎轻轻地哼叫着，始只当没有听见，他把尾巴拽出来一点又放回去，亮晶晶的液体随之挤出穴口，即使是这样，剑崎依旧被弄得很舒服，肩胛骨绷紧的肌肉放松下来，跟着始的动作作出回应。

剑崎伸着手去摸小腹下面的桃心，那里沾上了他刚刚射出来的精液，覆着一层淫靡的水光。始在他的颈边啃咬着，然后射给了他，剑崎抓着床单，始退出他的身体，尾巴堵不住开合的穴口，白浊沿着臀缝淌下来。剑崎侧躺在床上，始勾着他的尾巴尖，湿滑的液体让剑崎差点含不住。

始重新换了床单，剑崎裹着原来的被单站在一边。剑崎看着他再次躺回床上，指着自己问道：「你不管我了吗？」

几秒后，始才高冷的给了一声「嗯」当作回复。剑崎苦恼地站在原地，看了一眼自己的胸口，如果这次换一种方式偷袭阿始会不会成功呢？

「不管你在想什么，最好停下来。」

「欸？被察觉到了啊。」


End file.
